Eyeshield 21's Girlfriend
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Sena had revealed one secret to the world. Now he needed to reveal his other one in order to win. Hopefully Hiruma wouldn't be too mad at him for this.


**Hi Everyone.**

**Sorry i have been gone a long time but I have had to deal with life for a bit. I will continue my Gajeel x Levy story soon but I am just waiting for the ideas to weave themselves into a cohesive story.**

**For now I have decided to finish one of my other stories and do some oneshots that have been in my head for awhile now. **

**Eyeshield 21 was the first sports anime I ever watched and I still love it to this day (I re watch it often) so I thought it was time to write a story to show my love. **

**It is based around the episode 79 when Sena reveals he is Eyeshield 21 but with a twist.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Eyeshield 21's Girlfriend

Suzuna couldn't believe. None of his teammates could believe it. Mamori-neechan couldn't believe it and neither did the crowd cheering on either team.

Sena Kobayakawa had finally revealed his identity as Eyeshield 21 for the Deimon devil bats.

This was indeed a historic day.

Everything was quiet and still as everyone registered the fact that Sea was Eyeshield 21, the guy who was small and a gofer was the school's football ace. Sena and

Suddenly, Suzuna started to shout out Sena's name for the crowd to join in.

"SENA! SENA! SENA!"

The whole stadium started to shake with the how loud the cheering was getting. Sena could only look around and grasp the situation by bowing to all sections of the crowd as they cheered his name.

Sena got to look at Hiruma while bowing and could see that Hiruma was okay with what he had done so that relaxed a little but he still had one last thing to do.

He only had one opportunity and he was going to take it by the horns.

Only Monta knew his plan and was already giving him the thumbs up to do it. That slightly raised his confidence levels but he knew that he had to do it now or feel regret for the rest of the game. And Hiruma would know exactly what was wrong and force him to do it then and there. Sena wanted to do this on his terms not on anyone else's.

For you see, Sena and Suzuna had been dating for around 2 months at this point and only Monta knew because he was Sena's best friend but also because he was a cover for the two lovebirds until they were ready to reveal it.

Well, Sena was ready and willing but he wanted to do this in the best way he knew how to show Suzuna that her boyfriend was awesome and could be confident if need be.

After the bowing was done, Sena walked over to his team and then walked right past them.

His teammates were know super confused as they had begun cheering Sena for the confidence to reveal himself to the world. Even Hiruma looked confused for a second until he realised where Sena was heading.

And he was ready as he knew the boy needed this to be in the game and to win.

"Oi! Sena! Come back here." shouted the Ha Ha brothers as Sena walked past them.

"He has something he needs to do first." came the reply but not from Sena.

The Trio turned and saw Monta with his arms crossed waiting and watching Sena.

"What do you mean? He needs to get his head in the game or we will lose." replied Jumonji.

"Plus we need to punish him for not telling us he is eyeshield." replied Kuroki.

"What they said" replied Togano.

"This is to get his head in the game. Just wait" said Monta as he walked around the Ha Ha brothers to get a better view.

"I agree. Now shut up and watch the show" Hiruma said with his devil grin as he watched Sena move towards the cheerleaders.

The Ha Ha brothers looked at each other confused and then back at Sena. Nothingwas making sense to them.

While his teammates were discussing him, Sena had made it to the cheerleaders and was staring straight at their captain.

Suzuna saw that Sena had come over and was looking confused. Why did he come here when the team had to plan their strategies for the first half of the game.

Sena waited at the bottom of the cheering platform until he saw Suzuna not move.

With a sigh, he climbed up to join her on the platform and braced himself for the impact he was about to have.

Suzuna moved towards her secret boyfriend as he steadied himself. She was very confused. She had got a look and a thumbs up from Monta when she looked over at the team earlier so was getting more and more worried about what was to happen.

"Sena, what are you doing?" asked Suzuna as Sena turned towards the crowd with Suzuna now standing next to him.

"Something I should have done ages ago" Sena whispered back as he then addressed the crowd.

"I am Sena Kobayakawa aka Eyeshield 21" Sena shouted out loud to the whole stadium. "And this is my girlfriend, Suzuna Taki."

And with that, Sena pulled Suzuna into his arms and kissed her in front of the whole stadium with every screen and camera turned towards the couple so the whole world would know.

Suzuna was in shock. Sena had anounced their relationship to the whole world and was giving her one of the best kisses she had ever had. When the realisation had hit her, Sena had pulled away embarrassed.

"About damn time" shouted Monta. He was finally free of the secret that had wanted to explode out of him every practice.

Suzuna started giggling at her boyfriends blushed appearance due to what he had just done and Monta's shout.

"You okay?" questioned Sena when he gain the courage to look Suzuna in the eye again.

"Just realising I have the best boyfriend in the world" said Suzuna before pulling Sena into another kiss.

This time more cheers from the crowd could be heard as the couple made out on top of the platform. The sound could have deafened.

The commentators finally got their wits about them and started screaming over the stadium.

"Not only do we find out about eyeshield 21 but that he has a girlfriend and it's the cheerleader on skates." one screamed, almost fainting due to the shock.

"I don't have that in my information book. How could I have missed all this? I should have all the information." screamed the other panicking due to her reputation and due to her father's reputation.

"Be quiet!" shouted Hiruma as he shot his gun into the air, causing everyone including the couple to look at him. "Pip-squeak, get down here. We have a game to play."

"Hai!" Sena replied, almost with a salute as he climbed down the platform after he gave one last smile to his girlfriend.

As soon as Sena was on the ground, his teammates swarmed him as did Suzuna's cheerleaders. All asked questions at the same time so no questions could be answered.

Gun shots again could be heard and everyone on team devil bats turned to see Hiruma waiting to get the game going.

Everyone ran over and started with the meeting. Sena arriving first so he could get his threat done with.

"Sorry" Sena said when Hiruma stared him down.

"Don't apologise and don't keep secrets anymore Pip-squeak. I was checking that your head in the game now."

"Hai. It is."

"Good." Hiruma turned to the rest of his team and started barking out his orders.

Deimon Devil Bats vs Bando Spiders is a game that went down in the history of Japanese high school Amercian football leagues for many a reason.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Sena, Monta and Suzuna were all heading to school with Sena and Suzuna holding hands.

They soon turned the corner to see a crowd waiting for them.

Sena gulped and squeezed Suzuna's hand a little tighter to make sure she was there.

Suzuna felt the squeeze and turn to smile at her boyfriend.

"Come on. We are going to be late" said Suzuna, dragging her boyfriend through the crowd of people.

Sena could see that his teammates were getting swamped by girls and boys all try to give them support and cheers, and lunchboxes in some cases.

However, everyone parted ways for the couple as they approached. Some seemed to want to try, especially some girls, but were held back with a hand on their shoulders by friends.

"Good to know your school respects me enough to know to not approach you." said Suzuna with a smile as she spotted her competitors.

"Even if they try, you're my girlfriend Suzuna." replied Sena.

"And you are my boyfriend, Eyeshield 21." said Suzuna as she snuggled around his arm and headed to class.

_The End_

* * *

**Finished.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I know some of the characters may be slightly wrong but they worked for the story better this way. And sorry to the characters I didn't mention but I needed to shorten the story to make it work better.**

**I hope to continue my other stories soon but I needed this out of my head first. There should be updates soon but if not, I just need more time.**

**Write more soon.**


End file.
